The Missing Piece Returns Home
by StephBraxtonCullenBlack2000
Summary: Set now. Charlie is presumed dead and buried but what happens when there is an accidental meeting? Is the meeting with Charlie? If it is why is she pretending to be dead? Full Storyline inside. R
1. First Sighting

**AN- Here's my 2****nd**** Chax story it's based after Charlie is shot. Everyone believes she is dead but what happens when someone from the bay spots her in Brisbane? Is it her? Why would she fake her own death? Is there another explanation?**

**The Missing Piece Returns home **

**Chapter 1 **

**First Spotting**

Heath walked into Angelo's all calm and relaxed. "Hey Heath, I have to do another job. So I'll be gone a few days. Is that ok?" Brax asked his brother. "Ok but before you go. Natalie asked me to talk to you. Why'd you have a go at her?" Brax stared at the counter for a minute before looking up at his brother. "She reckons dad had a visitor." Heath looked at Brax totally confused. "Well she reckons dad had a visitor at the caravan who had a bag. She thinks it was something dodgy and given his track record I think he's gonna use it for another job. Which we already knew." "So instead of letting her down gently you yell at her? Brax you have to stop. She's totally into you. Don't push her away. You like her to but you just don't want to go there because you're in love with a ghost." "That's not fair and you know it." Brax growled throwing down the plate he had in his hand. "Well Nat could help us. She could keep an eye for us at the caravan park" "I don't want her involved! Ok?" "Fine whatever do it yourself! I'm leaving!" Heath stormed out of Angelo's heading to a place that he should be able to cheer up.

Heath knocked on the door impatiently. He had everything worked out, he and Bianca would be going to Brisbane after picking up Rocco from the hospital. "Hey baby' Bianca said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Heath dropped down his bag full of the essentials for their trip and wrapped his arms around Bianca's waist. "Hey gorgeous. How do you feel about going up to Brisbane later with Rocco?" Bianca smiled. Heath had never been this thoughtful and romantic. Heath and romance are just to things that everyone thought didn't mix well. "Heath! Where did this come from?" 'Brax and I had a fight. It made me realize that after everything that has happened I never ever want to lose you." "Aww babe I never want to lose you either." Bianca said giving him a passionate kiss. "So what do I need to pack?" 'You only need you essentials for going away." "But what about stuff for Rocco? Clothes? Nappies?" "Well, I have down the shopping and I have cleared it with the doc. So we are ready to go when you are packed and Rocco is with us." Bianca couldn't be more pleased. She had everything. A child, the perfect boy, a loving family.

Bianca slept the whole way to Brisbane. The only time Bianca was awake was when she hit her head on the window. "Ouch." She complained rubbing her head and falling back to sleep. Heath stopped outside a small café that he had once been to. "Bianca" Heath gently rubbed Bianca to wake her up. "Mm. Are we here yet?" Bianca said rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Yeah. Let's get a coffee." The pair grabbed Rocco and walked into the café. "Two coffee's please." Heath asked the girl serving before getting the money out of his wallet. The lady handed over their change and went to get the coffees. The lady came back and handed them their coffees before hurrying off to serve someone else. "Heath did you see her face?" Bianca asked taking a sip of coffee. "Yep. I did but Bianca you're delusional. It could have been anyone. She was just a look alike." "Let's see if she responds to this!" Bianca said getting up and walking towards the register. "You're back. Are the coffees not to your liking?" "Charlie?" Bianca asked sounding really small. 'Bianca? Is that you? I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong." "Charlie is that really you?" "Yep it's me." "Yep it's me as well. Why are you here? More importantly you are supposed to be dead." "Is that Heath you are with? Let's go sit with him so I can tell you both." Bianca and Charlie walked down to where Heath was sitting. "Hey Braxton." Charlie said smiling. "Whoa, Buckton? WHAT! You're supposed to be dead!"


	2. Telling The Truth

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry my chapters are a bit short but when I type the up on Microsoft word they look longer. Anyway enjoy this chapter and remember to review. **

**C****hapter Two**

**Telling the Truth**

"Whoa, Buckton! Why are you here? You're supposed to be dead." "You two should put it in the newspaper so everyone knows." Charlie laughed trying to make a joke. But then it was time for serious talk. "Well how are they?" Charlie asked but it took a minute for Bianca to work out who she was taking about. "Both of them are good. Though still grieving though after a death that didn't even happen." "I know I hurt them but I can't come home. Not yet anyway." Charlie paused before continuing on. "I'm in the WPP. It's the witness protection program. It's where people go if they're in huge danger. Jake was who put me there. Everyone in this joint thinks my name is Lauren." "Will you ever be able to come home?" Charlie was unsure of how to answer that question without upsetting Bianca. "Maybe, BiBi. I honestly don't know. I probably shouldn't be here right now. I should be back at the cash register still playing café girl. Anyway who's this young man? A Braxton and a Scott I figure?" "Haha yes Charlz meet little Rocco Scott Braxton." Bianca said handing the fragile bundle to Charlie. 'Oh he's gorgeous guys. I'm so happy for you. I'm guessing he was premature?" "Yeah, he was how'd you figure that one?" "Well he's still tiny. Look at his hands. How tiny are they?" "Yeah he has your name too. It's now unofficially Rocco Charlie Scott-Braxton.' Heath said joining in the conversation. "Oh thanks Heath." "LAUREN!' A lady called from the counter. "Coming! Look guys do not tell anyone that you saw me. Please? Promise me? Can I have your phone number?" "Of course here take it Charlie." Bianca said quickly scribbling the number down on a blank order form for the café. Charlie took the sheet of paper from Bianca and hurried back up to the counter.

After the accidental run in with Charlie the rest of Bianca, Heath and little Rocco's trip was boring. Although Bianca wanted to they couldn't see Charlie. After 2 days Bianca started to pack up and return home cutting their trip short. The pair left and went back to Summer Bay. "Hey Heath" Brax said as Heath walked through the front door. "Hey man. I was up in Brisbane the last 2 days with Bianca and Rocco." "How was the first family trip?" Brax asked suddenly interested after he had received a phone call from Charlie. "Good why?" "I got a call for either you or Bianca. It was a lady, she said you were friends from way back?" "Oh her. She knows Bianca and me from a while ago and we met up with her in Brisbane." "Do I get a name?" "Um, it's Elise." Heath quickly said using Charlie's middle name. "Sure ok well if she calls again tell her I wanna meet her." "Sure thing Brax."

The phone rang once and Heath was lucking to answer it this time considering Brax was five feet away. "Hey Elise." Heath answered in a normal tone. "Heath, I'm guessing Brax is there? He answered the phone before. I hope you don't mind me calling here." "No. It's fine. My brother wants to meet you. Brax remember I told you about him." "WHAT! Tell him something that sounds realistic like I have a disease." "Like what? Mad cow?" Heath laughed. "Haha nice one Heath but seriously! He can't know. Not yet anyway. Not until they have Jake. Sorry other line. Hello yes this is….." Heath listened as Charlie spoke to one of the prison guards in Sydney who had Jake. "That's great Elise." Heath said at the end of her conversation. "Yeah. It means I can come home. Can you put Brax on? Please. But can you tell him it's me?" "Yeah sure. Charlie listened on the other line hopping that Brax would overreact and have a go at Heath. "Brax, please don't freak out but Elise's name isn't Elise. It's Charlie Buckton. Charlie was in witness protection because of Jake. They have Jake now but Charlie wants to take to you." "Heath are you sure it's her? Is she really alive? That's great. Hand over that phone." Heath handed the phone to Brax or more like Brax snatched it out of his hand. "Charlie, get your arse to Summer Bay now!" Brax said happily before practically smashing the end button and handing Heath the phone. Everything was now going to be perfect. Brax had his girl back. "So you're really happy about this Brax?" Heath asked as they sat down on the couch enjoying a nice cold beer. "Well, I mean I love her and I really don't know why she's in Brisbane but I have to let her have a chance to explain." "Yeah, you do. But man she's changed." 'Like how?" 'Wait and see bro, wait and see." Heath said grinning the Braxton grin.


	3. Meet Daniella

One week had passed since Brax had found out that Charlie was alive and that she had been living in Brisbane all this time

Brax walked up the beach carrying his board after one, long, relaxing surf. The waves had been good all week and with spare time on his hands, he thought he better make the most of it. Brax grabbed his towel and heading up for the showers. Upon arriving and the showers Brax grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a towel. He removed his wet board shorts and hopped in the shower. The warm water felt nice on his back. Once he had washed away all the sand he turned the taps off and got dressed.

"Hey Heath," Brax said as he walked through the house and to the kitchen where Heath was standing and feeding his face. "Has Charlie called?" Brax asked as he grabbed a bowl and grabbed some of the pasta from the pot Heath had cooked. "Nah, man, give it some time. She'll call eventually." Brax suddenly felt his blood boil. Why had Charlie not called? Brax was about to yell out something but then he thought that it would be pretty pointless. He just had to give Charlie her space.

**In Brisbane:**

It had been a long week for Charlie and working was the only way she could keep herself occupied. Although she wanted to see her family, she still had issues to deal with. Charlie slid her key through the lock on the door and walked into her small apartment. "Claire? Daniella?" Charlie called into the air. 'in the nursery." Claire called back. "Hey," Charlie said as she walked into the nursery and saw her babysitter with her daughter. "How was she today?" Charlie asked as she walked over to the crib and placed a small kiss on Daniella's head. "She was amazingly fine. She ate once." "Hey listen. I won't need your services anymore. I'm moving out of Brisbane." "Oh that's great honey." Claire said as she hugged Charlie. "Yeah but if you want your pay I'll give that to you now." "Darl, no need. Thank-you." "Ok well then thank you for everything." "Bye." Claire said as picked up her handbag and rushed out the door. Charlie reached in to the crib and picked up the small baby wrapped in her pink blanket. "Guess what Danni? You're going to meet daddy." Charlie told Daniella before putting her back into the crib. Charlie walked out of the room and turned off the light.

Charlie pulled her phone out of her pocket and ran through her contacts list. "Hey Bianca, listen I need your help."

**In the bay:**

"Yeah, I should be able to do that for you. I'll see you then." Bianca said to Charlie. Bianca heard Rocco's cries and had to go see what was happening. "Charlie, I have to go bye." Bianca said and hung up the phone. Bianca walked back into the house. She heard Rocco crying louder and louder. She ran to her room but when she got there she saw something that she never thought she would see. Heath held Rocco in his arms and he looked so calm and peaceful. Like, he was meant to be there. "Hey.' Bianca whispered as she watched Heath. "Hey babe. Was that Charlie on the phone?" "Yes," "What did she want?" "She wants me to go there. She needs help packing." "When are you leaving?" "Tommorow morning." "I'll look after Rocco while you're gone." Bianca smiled. Heath had really stepped up to the plate and was a good dad, unlike his own father.

**How was that chapter? I found this on my computer and I thought I should upload it. Stay tuned and don't forget to check out some of my other Home and Away stories.**


	4. Bianca comes to visit

"Hey Charlie!" Bianca squealed as Charlie opened the front door. "Hey. Bi keep it down." Charlie said to Bianca. Charlie really didn't want anyone to wake up Daniella. Well at least not yet. Charlie noticed the hurt look on Bianca's face. "it's sunday and the neighbours like to sleep in." Charlie lied sounding half convincing. "Sure of course." "Come in." Charlie said realizing they were both still outside Charlie's apartment.

"Can I get you a drink?" Charlie asked as Bianca sat down on the couch. "Yes please." Charlie laughed at her friend. "What?!" Bianca demanded confused. "It would help if I knew what you wanted." "Oh, um coffee please." "Coming right up" Charlie said walking around into the kitchen. Bianca smiled, it was nice to be having a proper coversation with Charlie. Bianca looked around the living room. "Is this Ruby?" Bianca said, picking up the baby photo on the table next to the couch. "Is what Ruby?" Charlie asked walking back into the living room with two coffees. Bianca held up the picture. "Can you wait here a minute?" Charlie asked. 'Sure." Charlie smiled before heading off to the nursery.

"Bianca please don't freak out." Charlie said as she walked back into the living room carrying a bundle of blankets. "You have a baby?" Bianca asked Charlie shocked. "Yep last time I checked." "Wow! It's?" Bianca asked. "Brax's." Charlie answered calmly. "But Charlie that's impossible." "Not really, I was 3 months when I was shot. I have been pretending to be dead for the past 4 months. Daniella was 2 months premature." "That's how you knew Rocco was premature!" Bianca exclaimed. "You saw the signs because of Daniella." Charlie smiled. 'Charlz that still doesn't explain why I'm here."

Charlie was unsure of how to answer Bianca. Charlie picked up her coffee and began to turn the cup in her hands. 'Bianca you might be the only one that can understand. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't go home and tell Brax and I couldn't abort, it was to late." "Charlie I understand but I think you at least should have told someone." "Who was there to tell?" "Me, Charlie and Leah. We would have helped you." "I know Bi." "Charlie talk to him. Let him hear your side first before he decides anyting."

Next time:

Does Charlie talk to Brax? Does he understand? Will he be able to love her again? Find out next.


	5. You Were My World My Everything

Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter five. Tell me what you think.

Chapter Five-

You were my world. My everything.

After many hours of begging and pleading, Bianca had finally convinced Charlie to come home to the bay in two days' time. They spent a day packing. Although Charlie didn't have much stuff it seemed like heaps.

The next morning they decided to leave straight away. Bianca was a new mother and she couldn't bear to be way from Rocco for more than was necessary. Charlie spent hours in the bathroom that morning. She put on Brax's favourite top of hers, it was a purple flowy singlet along with denim shorts. She dressed Daniella in her cute, purple and blue baby outfit. "Are you coming?" Bianca called from outside. "Yes!" Charlie replied. "Come on Danni, let's go meet daddy." Charlie whispered to her bub.

Bianca and Charlie stopped four times on the way home. Twice was to stop and get food and the other two times were to swap driver. Bianca drove first so Charlie was second and then it was back to Bianca. "Charlie, wake up." Bianca nudged. "Mmm" Was all that Charlie said. "Come on Charlie get up." Charlie still slept. "See how she likes this." Bianca whispered. She turned back to the engine and beeped the horn. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Charlie yelled. "That would be for still sleeping even though I woke you up." Bianca laughed. Charlie was still rubbing her eyes when Bianca said "Oh, I should have known they would be here." Pointing to the two figures at the beach in front of them. "It's ok. I have to talk to him, like you said." "What about Danni?" Bianca asked. "Well I have to introduce them to each other sometime. He is her father after all." 'Want me to come?" "Yeah, but only to get Heath away. I don't think I could handle an audience." Charlie explained. "Ok, plus I haven't seen him for two days and I miss my baby." Charlie smiled. Bianca seemed really happy with her new family.

Charlie watched from the car as Bianca got out and went to talk to the two Braxton boys. "Hey baby" Bianca said casually to Heath. "Hey yourself." "Hi Brax." Bianca said. "Is she here?" Brax asked. "Mmm, in the car." Bianca said pointing to where they had parked. "Ok I'll see you later. Bye guys.' Brax said before heading in the direction of the car. When Brax got to the car he found Charlie stretching her legs out of the car holding Daniella. "Hello." Brax said. "Hi." For two people who knew each other so well the silence was unbearable. "How are you?" Charlie asked. "Good. How about you?" "Good." "That's good. Who's this?" Brax said pointing to the small, innocent child in Charlie's arms. "Daniella. Would you like to hold her?" Brax looked unsure of what to do. "It's ok if you don't want to. I understand." Charlie said smiling. "Who's the-" Charlie knew what he was going to ask and cut him off. "That would be you." 'Excuse me?" Brax asked shocked. "I think you heard me." "Is this why you didn't come back a week ago? Is this why Bianca left? You thought she would feel sorry for you? You think I would?" "Brax I didn't know how you would react. I was scared." "So you thought staying away would be the easier solution? Well guess what? Maybe I would have understood." "Brax please-" "Nah you know what's the worst part? I spent months crying over you. I was so happy when I heard you were alive. My whole world changed. Now you lie to me about my own daughter? Seriously Charlie just stay the hell away from me!" Brax said furiously before turning and walking away. Charlie wanted to scream out and make him come back and let her explain but she knew it was no use. She needed to let him calm down before she would try to talk to him.


End file.
